


My Darling Boy

by kally77



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kally77/pseuds/kally77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla may be gone, but she keeps an eye on her boy(s).<br/>100 words, 3 pages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Darling Boy




End file.
